Secret Kiss
by ChasingCarsAllDayLong
Summary: Love the way you kiss me... But anyway, this is our secret." Amu was drunk on a party and could not recall what she did until this message she read. Amu is somehow confuse but somehow get's clues that's his near by. He gives her a message. Who is he?
1. Huh? What's this? A message?

**~ Secret Kiss ~**

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong: Konnichiwa! Hello readers. This is my first Fanfic. So go easy on me… ^_^**

**Ikuto: Make bad reviews ASAP! ******** *Whispers* _**

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong: Huh? Who are you talking to Ikuto-kun? O.o **

**Ikuto: Nothing… -__-**

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong: Well, please enjoy this story! Amu-Chan! Can you do the disclaimer? ^_^ Arigato! **

**Amu: Hai! ChasingCarsAllDayLong doesn't owe us Shugo Chara! Gomen! Demo, enjoy this story she has made! :D**

***But***

_Everybody has a secret on anything in their life. And also, people can keep a secret on a small kiss… _

"Amu-chan! Wake up!" Cried a voice. Amu groans. "What now?" She mumbled as she opens both of her eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head! You were snoozing off!" Cried Miki. "That's right-Desu!" Cried Suu.

"Who cares if I'm snoozing off…? Today isn't a school day. Or rather, it's the summer holidays…"Mumbles Amu to sleep.

"But you have a date with the ouji, himself!!" Cried Ran. Amu gasped and woke up.

"Ah! Tadase-kun! I have a date with Tadase-kun!! I forgot!!" Cried Amu as she got out of bed.

She brushed her hair with her brush to make sure it wasn't that messy. She went to her closet and took out different kinds of shirts or dresses to wear.

"This one?! NO! Wait… Maybe this one?!! No! Horrifying! Too simple! Too gothic! Which one?!?!" Cried Amu chucking all her clothes out from her closet.

Ran, Miki and Suu were staring at her on Amu's desk. "She is having a hard time choosing…" They said altogether.

Finally she chose one. But… It was kinda like a Cool and Spicy type of shirt and shorts. She tied her hair up on the side and wore a red sparkly headband on her head.

Amu sighed. Looking at herself at the mirror she somehow knew this wasn't quite what she expected. But she was out of time to change anyway.

'Ding Dong!'

Amu can hear her mum opening the door from downstairs. "Amu-chan! There's a boy here, who wants to see you!" Cried her mum.

Amu gasped. "TADASE-KUN IS HERE ALREADY!?!?!" Shouted Amu. Amu quickly grabbed her red hand-bag with her and quickly ran downstairs.

Ran, Miki and Suu followed behind.

Tadase looked at Amu when she got downstairs. "Amu… You look… Messy… But you look pretty lovely too." Said Tadase.

Amu's hair was sticking out. Amu gasped and pats them to flat down. Amu looks at Tadase. "Hi, Tadase…" Whispers Amu shyly.

"Morning." Said Tadase. But suddenly, Amu can hear someone sobbing behind her. Her dad. "Amu!! WHY?!" He sobbed in tears.

"Dad! I told you yesterday that I had a date with Tadase-kun! And Mama said it was fine!" Cried Amu.

"But my little daughter!! NO!!" He cried. Suddenly Amu's dad fell instantly on the floor. Amu's mum smiled and pushed Amu and Tadase out of the house.

"Don't worry Amu. I'll take care of dad. Go on with the date!" Cried Amu's mum as she slammed the door close.

Amu looked down feeling so horribly embarrassed. Ran, Miki and Suu giggled. Tadase only smiled. "Come on. Let's go. Amu-chan." Said Tadase.

**~XxooxX~**

Amu and Tadase was already at the park. Ran, Miki and Suu were giggling. Kiseki folded his arms.

Amu was blushing brightly and was trying her best not to show. Tadase was blushing too.

Amu and Tadase was this close… ---  Yeah, that close to hold each others hand until…

"AMU-CHI!! TADASE!!" Cried a voice.

Amu and Tadase looks behind. It was Yaya that was shouting out their names. But she wasn't alone. There were Rima, Kukai and Nadeshiko.

Yaya ran up to both of them. "Amu-chi! Have you heard this?! There is a Party at someone's house tonight!" Cried Yaya.

Amu looks at Yaya. "You were invited to go to a Strangers party?" Asked Amu. "Well… I know her a little… But! This is a Party that I don't want to miss out! And I can bring you guys along to make the party totally pumping!!" Cried Yaya happily.

Amu looks at Tadase. Tadase shrugged his shoulders. "We're going." Said Nadeshiko as she appeared behind Yaya.

Amu looks at her. "Eh?! Nani?! Are you sure?! Would your parents be fine with that?" Asked Amu. Nadeshiko giggled.

"Of course they would be ok with it, Amu-chan. And I hope you're coming." Said Nadeshiko. "I'm coming as well." Said Kukai. "So am I." Said Rima.

"SEE! PLEASE AMU-CHI!! TADASE!! It's a party that we don't want to miss out!" Cried Yaya.

Amu sighed. "Ok, I guess if you guys are going…" Said Amu. "YAY!" Cried Yaya. After hugging Amu, Yaya looks at Tadase.

"Are you coming, Tadase-kun?" Asked Yaya. Tadase sighed. "I guess so." Said Tadase. "YAY!" Cried Yaya.

"Here!" Cried Yaya as she took out a paper to Amu and Tadase. "This is the address!" Said Yaya.

Amu and Tadase examines it. "It's tomorrow…"Said Tadase. Amu sighed. "What kind of party is it?" Said Amu.

"I don't know yet! But it's so EXCITING!" Cried Yaya. Nadeshiko giggled.

Ran, Miki and Suu sighed. All of the Chara's had their own conversation. "A party... I don't know if this is a right choice that Yaya did…" Said Daichi.

Kusu-Kusu giggled. "Hey! We never know! But I hope it's a place where I can do some comedy with Rima! Kusu-Kusu!" She cried.

Temari smiled. "I wonder if it's that kind of Party that they show on the movies… Those parties always end up with trouble. Loud music, people who get drunk and also sometimes when they end up with a room with the person they never know…" Said Ran feeling afraid.

Miki shivered. "Wow… That sounds scary already!" She cried. Kiseki sighed. "I don't care about you commoners, but I hope that I get to rule the party!" He cried.

"Keep dreaming…" Said Pepe.

**~XxooxX~**

It was the next day and Amu was lying on the bed. She looks at her alarm clock. "6 PM already…" Said Amu.

She sighed and got up. _Do I really want to go to this party_? _But then again, Tadase is going to be there…_ Thought Amu.

Amu held her T-shirt that she was going to wear to the party. Ran and Suu were excited. "I hope they have delicious food!" Cried Suu.

"Yeah! And I hope I can dance off with the music!" Cried Ran. Amu looks at them. Miki was the only one who was looking down.

Amu sighed. "Miki, are you ok?" Asked Amu. Miki gasped and looks at Amu. Miki forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah! I'm ok!" She cried. Amu smiled. "Ok you guys! Let's go!" Cried Amu. Ran and Suu giggled as they followed Amu, but Miki suddenly felt afraid.

**~XxooxX~**

As Amu reach to the house, she saw Tadase, Kukai, Rima, Yaya and Nadeshiko was already there.

She smiled. "Hey!" She cried. Tadase saw her. "Amu! Over here!" He cried. Amu ran up to them. Ran, Miki and Suu followed behind her.

As all of them enter the house, there were people around them. Dancing to the music, eating some food and some people were making out…

Amu looks down and tries not to look. And so did Tadase. But Yaya suddenly was dancing with a complete stranger.

Amu drops her jaw opened. Nadeshiko giggled and so did Kukai. Rima sighed. Tadase looks at Amu.

"I'll go get some drinks." He said as he bravely went through the crowds. Amu was totally afraid.

"Amu! I'm going with Kukai and Rima. We'll see you later, ok?" Said Nadeshiko. Kukai and Rima follow Nadeshiko as they also disappear in the crowd.

"See ya Amu-chan! I'm going to dance with the music!" Cried Ran as she flew off. "I'm going to eat some food-Desu!" Cried Suu as she flew away. And Miki just flew off without saying anything.

Amu sighed. "Damn…" She said. After a few minutes Amu realise that Tadase didn't came back. Amu sighed.

"I'll get the drinks myself…" She mumbles to herself. Pushing through the crowd, Amu saw the kitchen and people were getting drinks from there.

Amu pushed herself through the kitchen and saw some pink juice. She came close and took a plastic cup.

She poured the pink juice into the plastic cup and began to drink it in one big gulp.

Amu looks at her empty cup. _Weird… How come this juice taste so weird? But I totally want more… _ Thought Amu as she poured another.

And after that cup has not enough juice she poured another. Another. Another. And another, until she felt dizzy yet hyper.

**~XxooxX~**

Amu opened her eyes slowly. She groans. She looks around this room. Her head was spinning fast.

"Owww….My head hurts…" Said Amu touching her forehead. Then Amu looks at her hand which had something written on it.

Amu put's her hands close to her eyes. And this is what it wrote in her hands.

_**Love the way you kiss me… You were totally drunk. _ But anyway, this is our little secret…! :D **_

Amu gasped and looks on her hand…

_YOU MEAN I KISSED SOMEONE?!?! _Thought Amu feeling afraid.

_How… HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!?! _

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong: Well, did you guys enjoy this? I hope you do! ^_^**

**Ikuto: What happened to me? All there was, were Tadase… That Kiddy King. O_O**

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong: You'll appear eventually, Ikuto. ^_^**

**Ikuto: For how long? -__-**

**Amu: I hope you don't! Because I don't want you to creep up on me like you will always do! PERVERT! XP**

**Ikuto: I didn't even do anything. -__- **

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong: Well, I hope you readers, R&R soon after reading this! Please do!! If you say that you don't like it, please! PLEASE, Do it in a nice way! :D **

**Amu: Thank you for reading! ^_^**

**Ikuto: Sayonara… . **


	2. So! Let's find that guy for sure!

**'Love the way you kiss me... But anyway, this is our secret' Amu was drunk on a party and could not recall what she did until this message she read. Amu is somehow confuse but somehow get's clues that's his near by. He gives her a message. Who is he?**

**~ Secret Kiss ~ **

Amu looks at her hand. "WAH!! WHO IS HE?!" Cried Amu. _I hope it's not a her… Wait! What are you thinking Amu!?! _Thought Amu hitting her head with her bare hands.

Her heart was speeding off like a mile. "WHO IS THIS GUY?!" Cried Amu. She was totally confused.

"This isn't happening!!" Cried Amu. She got up and ran out from this room.

**~XxooxX~**

She was at home. She was curled up like a ball and was close to a corner. She was shivering and looked at the message closely to her eyes.

Ran, Miki and Suu looked at her. "Is she ok?" Asked Ran. "I don't know-Desu." Said Suu. Miki looked down.

"I never knew this would happen…" Whispers Miki to herself.

_Who could it be? I hope it's someone I know… But who? _Thought Amu.

**~XxooxX~**

It was the next morning and Amu was with the other Guardians. They were going shopping.

Yaya was really excited even though they were just going to the mall. "Yaya, slowdown." Said Rima.

Yaya couldn't. Instead, she ran off. Rima sighed. "What a fool." Said Rima. Kukai sighed.

Nadeshiko held Amu's hand. "Amu-chan! Let's do some girl's shopping while Kukai and Tadase go do their own shopping! Come, Rima!" Cried Nadeshiko as she pulled Rima and Amu with her.

Tadase and Kukai were left.

**~XxooxX~**

Nadeshiko, Amu and Rima were at a fancy dress shop. Amu was gazing at every dress she could see and also goes the same thing to Nadeshiko.

"Amu-chan! Look at this! It's so nice!" Cried Nadeshiko showing to Amu a beautiful red dress.

Amu was so envy. "Wow, Nadeshiko. I wished I found that first." Said Amu. Nadeshiko giggled.

"Lucky, aren't I?" Said Nadeshiko. Amu sighed. "I guess…" Whispered Amu. Rima didn't say anything.

Nadeshiko looks at the size of the dress. "Aww… Too small…" Said Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko looks at Amu.

"Amu-chan! You try the dress!" Cried Nadeshiko giving the dress to Amu. Amu gasped.

"Wait! What?!" Cried Amu. Nadeshiko pulled Amu to the changing room and pushed her in there.

"Amu! Try it!" Cried Nadeshiko from outside. "Ok! Ok!" Amu cried back. She looked at the dress.

"It's so beautiful…" She whispered. Amu smiled. "I have to try it on! It's like my taste of not 'Cool & Spicy'!" Whispered Amu.

She took out her clothes slowly and then her shorts.

**~XxooxX~**

"Well, what do you think?" Said Amu as she got out from the changing room. Nadeshiko smiled.

"You look beautiful, Amu-chan!" Cried Nadeshiko. Amu blushed. "Thanks!" She cried. Rima sighed.

But Amu looks at it. She was hoping to buy it but alas she didn't. Nadeshiko wasn't happy about that. Rima didn't mind.

"It's Amu choice to chose if she wants it or not." Said Rima. Nadeshiko sighed. "I guess…" She mumbled with her arms crossed.

Amu looks down. Ran, Miki and Suu giggled. After that, all the Guardians had a good time.

After Amu was about to leave, Amu could realise Tadase was blushing the whole time.

Amu was about to ask him, 'Are you Ok, Tadase-kun?' But somehow she got lost of track and for got it about a second.

As she saw the other's going home, Amu tapped her forehead. Ran looks at her. "What's wrong, Amu?" She asked.

Amu sighed sadly. "I forgot what to ask Tadase just now. I wonder what I was supposed to say…" Said Amu still tapping her forehead.

**~XxooxX~**

Amu was walking back home the long way. She was walking through a park. It was the afternoon. Amu sighed, gladly.

But suddenly she remembered the message. "Damn! It was so good about how I forgot about it!" Cried Amu.

She looks back at her hand. _When I get back home I'm going to wash it off for good! _Thought Amu.

Amu smiled happily. Ran, Miki and Suu were flying beside her. But suddenly, Amu realise a note on the middle of this empty pathway.

Amu was looking at it closely. It suddenly flew down there slowly. Amu walked close and picked it up.

_**The sky is beautiful. Isn't it? Look up. -_0 **_

Amu was looking at it. "That's it?" Said Amu. She turned the paper around. Ran, Miki and Suu sighed.

"That's it…" They said. Amu was kinda furious. "I wonder if it's for me. Then that means I should look up at the sky…" Said Amu.

Amu looked slowly up. The sky was certainly beautiful. Amu gasped in happiness.

_Wow! It sure is beautiful! _Thought Amu still gazing at the sky. It was somehow beautiful in a way.

It was a blend of 2 colours. Orange and Yellow. Somehow, Amu couldn't stop gazing at it.

"Wow…" She whispered. Ran, Miki and Suu also looked up. They gasped happily.

Amu looked at the note and put's it in her pocket.

_Maybe this is some game… Is he playing with me then? _Amu thought.

She looks around her. She rubbed her head. Ran, Miki and Suu looks at her. "Amu, what are you looking for?" Asked Miki.

Amu didn't reply.

_I wonder…_

**~XxooxX~**

Amu was back at home. She put the note on her desk. She looks at it. "Must be a game… Could it be…?" Whispered Amu.

She looks at her hand.

_**Love the way you kiss me… You were totally drunk. _ But anyway, this is our little secret…! :D**_

_Maybe it's this guy… _Thought Amu. Amu took a pen and a paper and wrote these words down.

"These words might help me who this guy is…" Whispered Amu. She wrote all of the words down and pin them up on her room.

Amu looks at the words closely. _I think… I think I can do this! I just need to find who this guy is! And collect every piece of note he leaves behind!_ Thought Amu.

As Amu got in bed she smiled in relief. "I know I can do this!" Whispered Amu. She was smiling the whole time.

**~XxooxX~**

Amu and Tadase are having their date once again. Amu wasn't that excited like last time.

She was still coping to find that mysterious guy.

_Maybe I can find his message today! _Amu thought. She was wearing her 'Cool & Spicy' clothes.

She didn't care much. She got downstairs when Tadase arrived. "Hey, Tadase." Said Amu.

She grabbed Tadase arm and both of them left. Amu's dad was heartbroken and was at the floor not moving at all.

Amu's mum sighed. Ami was wondering why. Amu was totally happy. Tadase was quite surprised.

_I'm so going to find that guy! _Thought Amu.

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong: I hoped you guys enjoyed that! XD**

**Ikuto: ChasingCarsAllDayLong doesn't owe Shugo Chara, but please enjoy the stories she has made… -__- **

**Amu: Yay! :D**


	3. What's new, pussycat?

**'Love the way you kiss me... But anyway, this is our secret' Amu was drunk on a party and could not recall what she did until this message she read. Amu is somehow confuse but somehow get's clues that's his near by. He gives her a message. Who is he?**

**~ Secret Kiss ~ **

After Amu and Tadase date, both of them rest on a bench. Amu was sighing happily.

_Why am I so happy? Oh! That's right! The notes… _Thought Amu. Amu looked beside her and saw Tadase blushing.

Amu was staring at him. "What's wrong Tadase?" She asked. Tadase looks at Amu and blushed.

"Ah! Nothing. Really!" He said. Amu looks at him cocking one eye. "Are you ok? You never act like this…" Amu stopped and blushed.

_Ahaha! I just forgot… I loved Tadase right? But how come this note thing is way important? _Thought Amu.

There were awkward silence between them. But somehow something broke their silence.

A note that flew down slowly down on the path. Amu gasped. She got up and ran to it.

Tadase gasped and looks at Amu. "Amu-chan! Wait!" Cried Tadase. Amu picked it up.

She looked at the note and read it.

_**Nothing special then an evening walk together… **_

Amu blushed. "Ohhh….That's sweet." Whispered Amu to herself. Tadase came close and saw the letter she hold.

"Huh? Amu…" Tadase stopped and was blushing brightly. Amu looks at him. _Tadase? Why is he…? _

Amu was really worried about Tadase. _Is Tadase-kun alright? I hope he is… He seems so quiet…_ Thought Amu.

Tadase could see her feeling worried.

Tadase shook his head. "Ah! Amu-chan! Don't worry about anything!" Said Tadase.

Amu looks at him. "Ok…" She said. Amu suddenly blushed. She looks at her note.

"Amu-chan. Let's walk back home." Said Tadase. Amu blushed. Tadase held his hand.

Amu blushed and helds it. Amu looks at Tadase. "Tadase…" She whispers. Tadase smiled at her.

**~XxooxX~**

Amu was in the bathroom taking a bath. She was still blushing. "Could it be Tadase?" She whispered.

As Amu steeped out from the bathroom she got upstairs with a towel wrapped on her.

She got upstairs and saw Ikuto reading her Manga. Amu had her jaw dropped wide. "PER-PERVERT!!" Cried Amu.

Ikuto smiles at her. "Yo." He said. Amu was furious. "What are you doing here?!" Cried Amu. But then she gasped.

She was suddenly happy to see him_.____Ikuto has been away for Europe. Somehow his back. _Thought Amu.

"Ikuto?! Ikuto! You're back!" Cried Amu as she ran up to Ikuto. She hugged him. "I thought you said you were coming back next year!" Cried Amu.

Ikuto smiles and hugged her back. "I need to come back to you. I mean who else was going to tease you?" Said Ikuto.

Amu gasped and pushes him away. "Idiot! I wished you did come back next year! You're so annoying! And it's so peaceful without you!" Cried Amu sticking her tongue out.

Ikuto smiled. "Well. I'm back then." He said. He sat down and continue to read the Manga.

Amu sighed. "Hey! Hey! Get out anyway! I need to go get change!" Cried Amu. "Go get change in the bathroom…" Said Ikuto flipping the Manga page. Amu was furious.

"Aren't you big enough to make decisions?" Said Ikuto.

"This is my decision! So GET OUT!" Cried Amu. Ikuto sighed. "Ok. Whatever. See you tomorrow." He said. Ikuto put the Manga down and slips out from the window.

Yoru follows him behind. Amu crossed her arms. But she suddenly gasped to see a plastic bag on her desk. She checks it.

"Candies…" Said Amu. She took out a small candy and unwrapped the wrapper around the candy.

She put the candy in her mouth. "Yummy!" She said. But she suddenly remembers the note.

She gasped and took it out. "The note…" She said.

_**Nothing special then an evening walk together… **_

Amu blushed. "This is so weird…But I have to find who this guy is!" Cried Amu. Ran, Miki and Suu were in their eggs.

Ran woke up. "What's with all the noise?" She asked. Amu looks at Ran. "There weren't any noise." Said Amu.

Ran washed her face and went back to sleep. Amu sighed. She looked at the note. "Hmmm…I wonder…" Said Amu.

She smiled and pin it up with the other notes. She smiled. She then realise it was late so Amu quickly got change and went back to bed.

**~XxooxX~**

Amu woke up the next morning. Feeling so tired. She moved her hands slowly and stretched them. And got out of bed.

"I'm so tired…" Said Amu. She looked at her desk that had the candies. Amu smiled and went close.

She took one candy out and unwrapped it. She ate it. "Yum!" She cried. She was chewing it away until Amu's mum called her.

"Amu-chan! There's a girl here to see you!" Said Amu's mum. Amu wondered.

_Who is it?_

Amu got down the stairs and saw Nadeshiko. "Amu!" She cried. Amu came close. "I got a present for you!" Said Nadeshiko.

She had a present in her hands. Amu unwrapped it. Amu gasped.

"It's the dress!" Cried Amu. Nadeshiko giggled. "You like it?" Said Nadeshiko. Amu smiled at her.

"Of course I do! Thank you Nadeshiko!" Cried Amu as she hugged her. Nadeshiko smiled.

"You're welcome!" She said.

**~XxooxX~**

Amu was wearing it on her bedroom. Ran, Miki and Suu smiled. "WAH! Amu-chan looks pretty!" They cried.

Amu blushed. "You guys!" She said. Ran, Miki and Suu giggled. Amu smiled. "I don't look that bad…" Amu said.

**~XxooxX~**

Amu was going out to do some shopping for her mum. "Man… Can't she do it by herself?" Said Amu.

She was at the supermarket. Ran, Miki and Suu were in Amu's handbag. They sighed.

"I'm so tired…" They said. Amu didn't pay any attention and followed the list. "I got the tomatoes…Milk…Eggs…Oh! And also some juice for Ami." Said Amu.

"What kind of juice would Ami want? Couldn't mum give me a more detail juice than that?" Said Amu.

She looked through the juice but suddenly she saw a note. It was stuck onto a pink juice bottle.

Amu took the bottle out and took the letter.

_**Looking around in the shop, I didn't realise I might bump into you.**_

Amu looks at the note.

_What? That guy is here?! Where?!_

Amu was looking around at the place. "Where?" She said. Amu finally stopped and sighed.

"There's no way I can find him here. The place is too crowded…" Said Amu. But then she saw someone who was clearly easy to spot in the crowd.

_Ikuto?_

Amu came close to him. Avoiding every people in her way. "Ikuto!" She cried. Ikuto couldn't hear her.

But Yoru saw her. "Ikuto-nya! There's Amu." He said. Ikuto turned his head to the left.

"Yo." He said. Amu pulled his arm. "Pull me will you?! I'm stuck here!" She cried. Ikuto sighed.

"Fine. Whatever." He said. Ikuto pulled Amu with him and suddenly, Amu was pulled into Ikuto's chest.

Amu blushed. She quickly pushed him away. Ikuto smiled. "What are you doing here?" Said Ikuto.

Amu was looking at him. "I was about to say the same thing to you." She said. Ikuto smiled.

"I was waiting for Utau to finish her 'shopping'. But she's taking a long time…" Said Ikuto.

Amu smiled. "I'm doing my mum's shopping work. She said she was too busy." Said Amu.

"I see…" Said Ikuto. He looked away. Amu sighed. There were silences between them. But Amu looked at her note.

_Could it be…? That this is Ikuto? But what about yesterday? Tadase and I had a walk together back home and the letter said about an evening walkl… But I still don't get it. Who is it? _

Amu then realise she finished her shopping. She looks at Ikuto. "Hey, Ikuto. I'll see you later." She said.

Ikuto looks at her. "Bye." He said.

**~XxooxX~**

Ikuto slipped inside to Amu's house. Amu wasn't that much surprise. But she was still wondering that who might be the guy who kissed her at the party.

She looked at all the notes. She sighed.

_This is frustrating…_

Ikuto was on Amu's bed and read her manga once more. Yoru and Ran, Miki and Suu were just talking since they had nothing better to do.

Amu hit her head. "Come on… Think Amu!" Whispers Amu.

Ikuto came close. "What's with the notes?" Said Ikuto. Amu gasped and slams on her notes so Ikuto couldn't see them.

"N-Nothing!" Cried Amu. Ikuto looks at her. "You're acting pretty strange today…" Said Ikuto.

"Nothing's wrong! Really!" Said Amu. Ikuto sighed. "Ok…" He said. He went back reading on Amu's manga yet again.

Amu sighed.

"I thought this was going to be easy…" Said Amu.

**~XxooxX~**

After Ikuto left the house, Amu was on her bed. Still thinking. "I wonder…What's going to happen…" She said.

She closes one of her eyes and dozed off to sleep…

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong: I hope you guys enjoy that! XD**

**Amu: ChasingCarsAllDayLong doesn't owe Shugo Chara, but please enjoy the stories she's made! :D**

**Ikuto: …. -___- **


	4. Now it's down to three! Which is which?

**'Love the way you kiss me... But anyway, this is our secret' Amu was drunk on a party and could not recall what she did until this message she read. Amu is somehow confuse but somehow get's clues that's his near by. He gives her a message. Who is he?**

**~Secret Kiss~ **

Amu was walking down on an empty sidewalk alone with Ran, Miki and Suu. She was really worried.

"I wonder who this guy is…" Said Amu. Ran smiled. "Maybe it's the ouji!" Cried Ran.

"Maybe the neko himself…" Said Miki. Suu kept quiet still thinking. Until she saw Kukai and Nadeshiko coming this way.

"Maybe Kukai?" Said Suu. Amu, Ran and Miki looks at her. "Why'd you think that?" They said.

"Amu-chan!" Cried Nadeshiko. Kukai was waving at Amu too. "Hey!" Cried Amu. Amu ran towards them and Ran, Miki and Suu followed behind.

"What are you doing all by yourself, Amu-chan?" Asked Nadeshiko. Amu sighed. "Just walking alone. What about you two?" Said Amu.

Nadeshiko smiled. Temari giggled. "Both of us are just talking." Said Nadeshiko. Amu smiled.

"Ok!" Said Amu. Kukai looks at Amu feeling worried. Amu looks at him closely. "Kukai…Are you Ok?" Asked Amu.

Kukai gasped and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He said. Amu and Nadeshiko looks at him closely.

**~XxooxX~**

All of them were walking down by the empty path, while Kukai and Nadeshiko were talking; Amu saw a note flying slowly towards her.

Amu gasped and ran to it. She jumped on it so it wouldn't go anywhere. She quickly grabbed it and put it in front of her eyes.

_**Today is a lovely day to be with you and a friend…**_

Amu frozed.

_Ok! Seriously! Who is this guy?! Now I think I have some choice to make. It could be Tadase, Ikuto or now, Kukai!! Who the hell is this guy?!?!?_

_Or maybe… He could be someone I never met… _

Amu thought feeling totally confuse. "Amu? Are you Ok?" Said Kukai. Amu gasped as she looks behind.

"I'm ok!" She cried. She quickly hides the note in her jeans pocket. She smiled nervously so Kukai and Nadeshiko would suspect anything.

**~XxooxX~**

Kukai had some money and brought Amu, Nadeshiko and himself some ice cream. And with the Shugo Chara's they had to share with one big ice cream.

Amu was really happy. "Chocolate! My favorite!" She cried. Nadeshiko giggled. Kukai smiled a little.

While licking their ice creams happily, Amu thought she spotted someone she knew. She looks closely.

He was walking alone with another person beside him. Amu couldn't make out who he was.

_He looks familiar. Do I know him? Well, since his in a far distance, I can't make out with his hair or his face…_

_Maybe if I come a little closer… Maybe I'll know._

Amu got up and walked away, leaving Nadeshiko and Kukai alone. "I wonder where she is going." Said Nadeshiko.

Kukai didn't reply.

_I think I can see him now. Wait… That's not him. Was it some other guy I saw? Wait a minute Amu… How do you know it's a boy?_

_Well…It certainly looks like it right? _

Amu was behind a bush. Shuffling around to peek through the bush to find that guy she saw from a far distance.

"Maybe my imagination?" Said Amu. And maybe she was right. It might just be that her mind is playing tricks on her.

_But I could've swear I know him…_

Amu got back with Nadeshiko and Kukai. Nadeshiko smiled at Amu. "Amu, me and Kukai are heading back home. Want to come?" Said Nadeshiko.

Amu smiled. "Sure." She said. The Chara's had finished their ice cream. And they think that they're full.

Amu and Nadeshiko giggled.

**~XxooxX~**

As Amu got back home, she saw Ikuto in her room. "Ikuto! Why are you here?!" Cried Amu.

Ikuto didn't reply but kept continuing to read the Manga. Amu sighed. She got back to her desk and took out all her notes.

She read them closely.

_Frustrating… Frustrating… Frustrating…_

_OR MOSTLY, CONFUSE!! _

Thought Amu. She pulled her hair and Ikuto was watching behind her. "Freak…" He said.

Amu looks behind. "Hentai!" She cried pointing her tongue at him. Ikuto looks away.

"Like I care." He said. "Because you are one!" Cried Amu. She went back to her notes. Ikuto looks at her.

"Do you have homework or something? I can help you." He said. Amu looks at him. "It's ok. Anyway it's not homework…" She said.

"Well if it's not homework then that means I can tease you." He said. Amu gasped. "Per-Pervert!" She cried.

Ikuto smile and went back to reading the Manga.

_Why is he acting so suspiciously different? I mean, not that I care, right?_

Thought Amu. She got back to looks at the notes.

_**Love the way you kiss me… You were totally drunk. _ But anyway, this is our little secret…! :D**_

_**The sky is beautiful. Isn't it? Look up. -_0**_

_**Nothing special then an evening walk together…**_

_**Looking around in the shop, I didn't realise I might bump into you.**_

_**Today is a lovely day to be with you and a friend…**_

Amu scratched her head furiously. "DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!!" She cried. Ikuto looks at her.

"It is homework right? Let me look." Said Ikuto as he put the Manga down. He came close and looks at Amu desk, but Amu covered the notes with her hand.

Ikuto sighed. "Come on, I'm in high school. It's not going to be that hard." Said Ikuto trying to pull Amu's hand away from the notes.

Amu couldn't covered the notes for long. She cried, "It's not homework!! It's some private stuff!! DON'T LOOK!!"

Ikuto stops. "Oh… I see…" He said. He let's go of Amu's hand and went back to read the Manga.

Amu looks at Ikuto.

_What did I say?_

**~XxooxX~**

"I'm going back home kid. It's getting dark." Said Ikuto as he closed the Manga book and put it back on Amu's bookshelf.

He opened the window and Yoru followed him behind. "Bye, Amu." Said Ikuto. Amu didn't reply since she was already asleep.

Ikuto sighed. He got back in the house and carried Amu to her bed. But before Ikuto would leave her room he peeked through the notes that she covered.

"Here it is." He said. He read it closely.

"Is that from Tadase-nya?" Said Yoru. Ikuto didn't reply. "Come on Yoru. Let's go home." Said Ikuto.

Yoru looks at the notes and follows Ikuto behind as they slipped out from the window.

**~XxooxX~**

Amu woke up. "Ohayo…NANI?!?!" Cried Amu as she jumped out of bed. She was surprised.

"I knew that I didn't got into bed last night!! Could it be that…? IKUTO!!" Cried Amu.

Ran, Miki and Suu sighed. Amu then got on her desk. But she realised something.

"What? My notes… I thought before I last looked at them I put them away and that's when I fell asleep…" Said Amu.

"Must be my imagination, yet again!" Said Amu.

She looks at the notes.

_This is getting confusing then ever… _

_Now I'm down with three guys…_

_Tadase_

_Ikuto _

_And Kukai…_

_Who is it?_

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong: Who do you think it is reviewers? Could it be Tadase, Ikuto or Kukai? You can guess! **^_^

**Ikuto: ChasingCarsAllDayLong doesn't owe Shugo Chara, but please enjoy this chapter she has made. -__-**

**Amu: Yay! :D **


	5. Wait, it's down to four?

**'Love the way you kiss me... But anyway, this is our secret' Amu was drunk on a party and could not recall what she did until this message she read. Amu is somehow confuse but somehow get's clues that's his near by. He gives her a message. Who is he?**

**~Secret Kiss~ **

Amu got down to the airport. Kairi told her that his coming back. Amu was so excited.

She was waiting until she saw Kairi coming her way. "Kairi!" She cried. But something made her more excited. The note…

"Note?" She said running towards it. Kairi was surprised.

_Does this note stalks me everywhere I go? Creepy…_

"Joker, is that your note?" He said.

Amu looks at Kairi. "Huh? Ah, no! I found it!" Said Amu. Ran, Miki and Suu saw Musashi. "Yo!" They cried. Musashi looked away.

Ran, Miki and Suu sighed. While Amu and Kairi was talking, Amu had to ignore some of Kairi's word about his visit to his grandparents place.

She peeked through the note.

_**I hope you're happy to see me again. But I won't be hidden or running away from you. Because I care about you.**_

Amu blushed.

_Can it be that…? Now it's Kairi. This is getting confusing… But wait, Kairi wasn't at the party and yet again… I forgot! So was Ikuto! _

_The only two was Tadase and Kukai. But maybe Kairi lied that he said to me that he came back today and maybe those few days he was there. And maybe the same goes to Ikuto! _

_But I still don't know. Could it really be Kairi…? Or the others?_

Thought Amu.

**~XxooxX~**

Amu was glad to see Kairi. She was also thinking about the note at the same time.

"Joker, I'm glad that you came to see me come back. We can get a cab and I'll sent you home." Said Kairi.

"Cool! Thanks Kairi. But I got here by using the train. That was kinda easy." Said Amu.

"It's alright. Let's just get a cab." Said Kairi holding her hand. Amu blushed. But then she saw that someone again from yesterday.

_Huh? _

"Wait… Kairi… Kairi! Slow down! I think I forgot something." Said Amu. Kairi let go of her hands.

"Ok." He said. Amu nodded and went off. She searched through the crowd.

_Was that him?! I can't see him now! Where is he?!_

Amu pushed through the crowds.

_Whatever! Maybe he isn't here! My mind yet again playing with me!! _

But there was a hand that tried to grab Amu, but she quickly walked away.

_**Wait…**_

**~XxooxX~**

"Thanks for getting me home, Kairi." Said Amu. "No problem." Said Kairi. Amu enters to her house and got back to her room.

"Ikuto's not in here. Well! Who cares, the note does!" Cried Amu as she took it out and places it on her table.

"Ok… Maybe now it's four guys that I'm in love with… Frustrating but, I can do this! Maybe there is no other guy I haven't met! Maybe it's only the guys I have a crush on! Ok Amu! Let's start thinking!" Cried Amu.

She read thoroughly and let her mind think which is which. Who is it?

"DAMN!! SO FRUSTRATING!!" Cried Amu.

She looked through her notes.

_Why is this hard? I thought this would become a piece of cake. Damn… So hard._

"Amu! There's a boy here who wants to see you!" Cried Amu's mum. Amu gasped. "Huh? Wonder who it is…" Said Amu.

She got downstairs and saw Tadase. "Hi Amu." Said Tadase. Amu blushed. "Hey, Tadase!" Cried Amu.

"Amu, bring your friend up to your room. Or else Papa would find out!" Said Amu's mum winking.

Amu smiled. "Kay. Come on Tadase-kun! Let's go to my room!" She cried. She held Tadase's hand and both of them walked to her room.

**~XxooxX~**

Both of them sat on Amu's bed. "So, Amu-chan, tomorrow is school day. Let's work hard!" Said Tadase.

Amu cried, "Sure!" But then there were silence but Amu broke the silence, "So Tadase, what will our Guardians duty will do? Will it stay the same?" Said Amu.

Tadase looks at her. "Not really. Let's see what the other has for their work. I hope Nadeshiko's 'twin brother' will becoming." Said Tadase.

"Yeah. I hope so too." Said Amu. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Amu-chan." Said Tadase.

"Oh! Going already?" Asked Amu. "Yeah." Said Tadase.

Amu followed Tadase behind and as Tadase left this was his three last words to her, _**I love you…**_

Amu blushed but was too 'love shocked' and couldn't say a word. Tadase giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hinamori-san." Said Tadase as he walked off.

Amu had love hearts in her eyes.

**~XxooxX~**

Amu was on her bed. Ikuto came in. "Already asleep?" He said. He had a plastic bag full of candies.

He put down the candy of bags and got up on her bed. He lay beside her and before he close his eyes he said, "I love you. Amu."

Stroking her hair, he finally closed his eyes and both of them lay there feeling tired.

But Amu never knew…

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong: Hoped you enjoy it! :D**

**Amu: ChasingCarsAllDayLong doesn't owe us! But please enjoy this story she has made! **^_^

**Ikuto: …. Bye…. -___-**


End file.
